


Turn of the Centuries

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Turn of the Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Turn of the Centuries by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Turn of the Centuries_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda is mingling with her patrons in The Sanctuary when Nick walks over to her. “It looks like business is good.” 

“It is. I was worried for a while; last month was very slow.” There’s the sensation of another Immortal. Amanda turns to Nick. “When you get more business you get more of everyone.” 

“It takes all kinds, even Immortals?” 

“Yes, even Immortals.” Amanda and Nick follow the sensation. It’s Franz Bartz. 

“Someone you know?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Someone to worry about?” 

“Not hardly.” 

“Amanda!” 

“Franz! Good to see you again. This is Nick.” 

Franz extends his hand. “Franz Bartz.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“Well Franz, how do you like my place?” 

“This is yours? It’s very nice. I’m happy for you.” 

Amanda walks them over to a table underneath a painting of an early 20th century London street scene. 

* * *

**LONDON, 1908**

Amanda walks down the street when she feels the sensation of another Immortal. She scans the crowd to find the other Immortal. It’s a man, about Amanda’s height; he has an average build and an ugly face. He walks up to Amanda. 

“Madame, I am called Franz Bartz, do you know what you are?” 

“I am Amanda, and I know what I am. What I don’t know are your intentions?” 

“Honorable, I assure you. I take it another has taught you what you need to know?” 

“Yes, I know about the game and I play it very well.” 

“Can I buy you a drink or dinner?” 

“Why not.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda is in the middle of a shopping spree. She feels the sensation of another Immortal and spots Charo Lezana on the other side of the street. Charo now has short red hair. She has on black leather pants, a matching shirt, and a long brown raincoat. Amanda continues walking down the street. Charo crosses the street and walks over to Amanda. 

“Hello, Amanda.” 

“Charo.” 

“Is your boyfriend around?” 

“Haven’t seen him and he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“You should give up lying, you’re no good at it. Where is he?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“No matter. I’ll find him myself.” Charo turns and walks down the street. Amanda is angry with herself for falling for such an obvious ruse. Amanda watches Charo as she melts into the crowd. Amanda notices a church’s spire in the distance. 

* * *

**LONDON, 1908**

A church’s spire catches Amanda’s eye as she steps out of the café with Franz. Moments later they sense another Immortal. 

“Maybe I can get another free drink.” 

They spot Charo Lezana, an average sized woman with black hair and eyes. 

“Maybe not.” 

“Franz Bartz, come with me.” 

“To what end?” 

“There can be only one.” 

“I’m not going to fight you.” 

“You’re a coward.” 

“Believe what you will but I’m not going to fight you.” 

“Sooner or later I’ll find you alone. It may as well be now.” 

“I’m otherwise engaged at present. Tomorrow at dusk, meet me at that church. Then we will go somewhere and settle the matter.” 

“Very well. Say good-bye to your boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

Charo turns and walks away. 

Franz remarks, “Strange woman. Well at least it was nice meeting you.” 

“It was good meeting you as well.” 

“I’d better be off. I have to catch a train I am traveling to Paris in the morning.” 

“What about your challenge?” 

“I suppose she would have to be content to fight with her shadow.” 

Amanda concludes the woman was right, he is a coward. Big Ben’s bell strikes. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The church bell tolls in the distance as Amanda punches in Franz’s phone number. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello Franz, this is Amanda.” 

“Oh, Amanda, nice to hear from you.” 

“Can you talk?” 

“About what?” 

“About mortality.” 

“Yes, I can talk.” 

“Charo knows you’re in town.” 

“She’s getting very good at finding me. Thank you for telling me.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Amanda passes by a dilapidated building. A posted notice reads the property is scheduled for deconstruction. Amanda remembers when the property was under construction. 

* * *

**PARIS, 1908**

It’s late evening as Amanda walks down the street with Franz. They met this afternoon. As they near a construction site they feel the rush of other Immortals. Two Immortal men emerge from the unfinished building. 

“What have we here, Arthur?” 

“One for each of us, Andrew.” 

Franz steps in front of Amanda and draws his sword. 

“I’ll take you one at a time, let the girl go.” 

“I’m afraid we couldn’t do that. A head is one thing you can’t share. Andrew you take the lady. You’ll find a woman’s Quickening most interesting.” 

Amanda draws her sword. “Well, you’ll have to earn it.” 

Arthur and Andrew go on the attack. Arthur forces Franz inside the building. Andrew’s fighting style is unremarkable. There is a rush of wind and rolling thunder followed by lightning flashes. 

“Don’t worry, you and your lover shan’t be separated for long.” 

“He’s not my lover.” Amanda goes on the attack, backing Andrew to a wall. She traps his sword, spins around and takes his head. 

Amanda tightens her grip on her sword; she may need her sword the moment the Quickening ends. A ghostly glow rises from Andrew’s body and floats to Amanda. She feels a series of surges run through her body. The glow surrounds her and a series of images flash through her consciousness. 

Amanda breathes heavily. Her Quickening has ended but the other Quickening continues for a few moments. Amanda holds her sword at the ready and cautiously approaches the sensation of the other Immortal. 

There’s quick movement. Amanda readies to strike, stopping herself when she realizes it’s Franz. 

“Amanda, thank God you’re alive.” 

“Mutual sentiments here.” 

“We’d better leave quickly.” 

They sheath their swords and walk quickly from the area. 

* * *

“You’re a good fighter. Why didn’t you accept that woman’s challenge?” 

“Amanda, it’s difficult enough to kill a man like this. I’m not about to put myself in a position where I might kill a woman.” 

“There may come a time when you won’t have a choice.” 

“Hopefully such a time will never come.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick are in The Sanctuary and sense another Immortal. They face the main entrance and see Charo Lezana. 

“You know her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Who is she?” 

“Trouble.” Amanda stands. “Nick you stay here. I’ll get rid of her.” Amanda walks over to Charo. “You’re not welcome here, darling.” 

“Tell me where Franz is and I’ll leave.” 

“Leave now or I’ll have security throw you out on your ass.” 

Charo peers over Amanda’s shoulder. “Is that who I think it is?” 

“His name is Nick Wolfe. He’s a modern man in every sense of the word.” 

“Amanda, I found you, it’s only a matter of time before I find Franz.” 

“You haven’t caught up with him in a hundred years. When I spoke with him last he mentioned something about business in Tokyo.” 

“Tokyo, in that case I suppose I have a plane to catch.” 

Charo turns and exits The Sanctuary. Amanda walks back to Nick. 

“Is there going to be another of these midnight meetings.” 

“No, at least not with me. She should be taking the red eye to Japan.” 

“Amanda.” 

“Nick, for once this doesn’t involve me.” 

“Who does this involve?” 

“Franz.” Amanda looks at herself in a mirror. 

* * *

**SPRINGFIELD, MISSOURI, 1926**

Amanda looks at herself in the mirror in the bathroom of a diner. She feels the rush of another Immortal. She steps out of the bathroom, but the Immortal isn’t whom she expected. It’s Charo. Amanda quickly sits down in her booth. Charo sits across from her. 

“Will your boyfriend be joining us?” 

“If you mean Franz Bartz, no. He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Pity, I think I just missed him in Oklahoma.” 

“Who are you anyway?” 

“I guess we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Charo Lezana.” 

“I’m Amanda. What did Franz do to you anyway?” 

“It’s nothing personal.” 

“Darling, it’s always personal.” 

“There can be only one.” 

“Since he’s not here are you going to challenge me?” 

“No, my dear. Immortals who take risks don’t last very long.” 

“Franz is a good fighter.” 

“I know, but he’s the type of man that won’t kill a woman. If I lose he’ll spare my life. If I win, I get a strong Quickening.” 

“So you believe there is no risk to fighting him?” 

“Exactly, my dear. There aren’t too many of his kind around. That’s why he’s worth hunting.” 

Amanda walks up to the counter and pays her tab. She walks outside there are a couple of horse drawn wagons and some motorcars on the street. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda looks at the street outside The Sanctuary. There are cars from one end of the street to the other. 

Moments later she feels the sensation of another Immortal. Franz drives up in a car and rolls down the window. 

“Amanda, can we talk? I can take you to lunch. I’m sure you’re famished.” 

“Yes, I can talk.” Amanda gets into Franz’s car. 

“Nick won’t have a problem with this, would he?” 

“No, he won’t have a problem.” 

Franz drives. “Charo, did she give any indications of where she is staying?” 

“No, she was the one asking the questions. I told her you went to Tokyo.” 

“Do you suppose she believed you?” 

“I hope so. If she shows up again I’ll try to get some more information out of her.” 

“That might not be the best idea. It would only confirm I’m still in Paris.” 

* * *

Franz and Amanda drive to The Sanctuary. They sense another Immortal. A leather-clad Charo is waiting for them. Franz floors the accelerator and Charo dashes to a motorcycle and chases Franz and Amanda. 

“You can’t lose her Franz.” 

“I know.” 

Franz drives to a vacant lot by the river. Charo stops her motorcycle, dismounts, takes off her helmet, and draws her sword. Franz takes his sword and steps out of the car. 

“Charo, we don’t have to do this. You can leave, I won’t follow.” 

“After a hundred years you decide to fight and you think I would walk away?” 

“I could but hope.” 

“Hope is something you no longer have.” 

Charo throws her helmet at Franz then goes on the attack. They parry. Charo swings at Franz’s head. He ducks then goes on the attack, continuing their parry. Charo swings at Franz’s head. He ducks again and Charo goes on the attack. She overextends herself when she swings at Franz’s head. Franz knocks her sword to the ground and kicks the back of Charo’s kneecap forcing her to her knees. 

Amanda wonders if she should take matters into her hands. Charo screams as Franz swings his sword and takes her head. 

Charo’s body falls forward. A moment later a ghostly mist rises from her body and makes its way to Franz. Clouds rush in and there’s a rush of wind. Lightning bolts strike Franz’s body. Franz lets out a girlish giggle as electrical bolts strike his hands. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

The Sanctuary is closed. Amanda, Nick and Franz sit at a table. Franz has a dejected look. 

“She was a woman, she was beautiful. None of that entered my mind at the time. I didn’t feel anything special when I took her head. What does that make me?” 

Amanda answers coldly, “An Immortal.” 

“Is that all there is to it?” 

“That’s all there is. Man, woman, teacher, student, friend, lover, wife, husband, doesn’t matter. All we come down to is a Quickening. There’s no escaping the fact there can be only one.” 

“I’d better leave. Amanda, Nick.” Franz walks out of The Sanctuary. The door closes. 

Nick turns to Amanda. “Don’t you think you were a bit hard on him?” 

“I just hope I was hard enough to get through to him. There aren’t many of his, and your, kind around.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2006   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
